


Letters From Stardew Valley

by essgeekay



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Gender Neutral Farmer, Letters, Love Letters, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, kinda sad, now with more sad, when will my husband return from war
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-02 06:02:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15790452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/essgeekay/pseuds/essgeekay
Summary: A collection of letters from various citizens of the Valley. Some of them sad, some funny, some of them sweet.





	1. Dear Kent

Dear Kent, 

I'm not sure if you'll get this before you come back, but what's the harm of me sending it anyway?

Things will be different in Pelican Town when you come back. Lewis is still the mayor, and it stills snows almost everyday in Winter, but the atmosphere feels very different. The people, some of whom I've known the whole time I've lived in the Valley, are changing everyday. 

The old property west of town is now occupied by a young farmer, whom Samuel has grown quite fond of. They think I don't know what's going on with them, but they forget that we were young once too. Speaking of Samuel, your son is quite the man now. He's putting off school for now, but right now he's working at the old archeology office two days a week. There used to be a JojaMart in town that he worked at, but that went away pretty quickly. He seems so much happier working at the museum anyways. Sam has been hanging out with Robin's boy, Sebastian, who's a nice enough boy, but I worry sometimes he might be a negative influence on Sam since he smokes, but I have to believe our Sam has his head on straight. He also spends his time with Pierre and Caroline's daughter, Abby, who's a bit of strange girl. Poor Caroline. Between Pierre who's always working and Abigail, who's in her rebellious phase, she's really got her hands full. But then again, so do I! 

Sam, Sebastian, and Abigail have recently started a band, with the help of their farmer friend, and they've even performed in Zuzu City. I have to admit that they're pretty good, and you would be very proud of him, even if music these days is a bit...different from when we were young. I've already told him when you're back next Spring that he has to cut back on playing his guitar in the house. That boy's going to prematurely deaf if he keeps blaring his music.

Vincent must have grown at least a foot since the last time you've seen him. He's taking lessons from Pam's daughter, Penny–do you remember her? She's friends with Sam too. I thought she and Sam might become a couple, but honestly she's a little moody for him. I don't exactly like the idea of him spending time at that old trailer anyways. Vincent's grades are okay. I think he has trouble concentrating. Hopefully he grows out of it, but for now he's just a boy.

Oh, and also, the Community Center is open! Do you remember when we used to sneak in there at night? I wish we were dumb kids again. Still, it's a beautiful place and I think it's a nice place for the boys and their friends to hang out in. 

I cook Risotto every Sunday. I can't wait for you to eat it at our table. The bed isn't warm enough when you're not here, even in the Summer.

I love you.

Jodi


	2. My Dearest Alex–

My Dearest Alex–

More than anything I wish I could stay with you and watch you grow up. I've been sick for a long time, and I know my time is nearly up. I've asked your granny not to give you this letter until you're older and you can understand the circumstances a little better. By the time you read this, I'll have been long gone, but that doesn't mean I can't still give you a little advice. So here is what I wish I could be around to tell you in person:

1\. Be patient with Grandpa. He's cranky, I know, but he hates that chair more than anything. He appreciates any help you give him, even if he can't admit it. You're a lot like him: stubborn as hell. Always appreciate the things Granny and Grandpa and everyone else do for you. They don't hear thank you enough, and it might just rub off on my papa. Also, NEVER assume he can't teach you how to be a good man. He's the best man I've ever met. Don't you forget that.

2\. Help Granny whenever you can. Do the dishes, keep your room clean, whatever. This one should pretty self explanatory. 

3\. Never give up on your dreams. I know you're fixed on Gridball right now, and I think that's wonderful. But, if you ever feel like doing something else, just know that when your dreams change, you're not giving up. You're just finding a new dream to pursue. If you do want to keep playing, then go all the way. I know you can go pro if you put your heart and soul into it, and I'll still be your biggest fan even if I'm not with you.

4\. Love with your whole heart. There might be some pretty ladies (or handsome men!) in Pelican Town, but loving someone who is beautiful inside and out is the most important thing. Never pretend. Your kindness and spirit are far more impressive and charming than how you think you should look or act. 

5\. (This one is optional) This is hard, so I'm leaving it up to you. Please try to forgive me for all I've done. Your father is that by blood, and that's it. For me to stay with him for so long was unfair to you in so many ways. I can never take back the time you lost with him, just like I can never forget your face when I chose him over you so many times before. Just know that what your father and I had was not love, and you should never, never think that you are doomed to repeat that. 

You are my kind, handsome, smart, strong, wonderful boy. You make me proud every day, and I know you'll continue to long after I'm gone.

All my love, 

Momma

 


End file.
